We Belong Together
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Hari itu pernikahanku dengan orang yang kucintai. Tapi ternyata bukanlah dia yang kucintai. Orang yang kucintai berdiri di ujung sana dengan sepatu ketsnya; sepatu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. ONESHOT. Special for Sanich Iyonni.


**We Belong Together  
**_story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo  
inspired by mariah carey's "we belong together" video  
special for sanich iyonni_

_

* * *

_

Fajar kembali menyingsing dan cahayanya kembali masuk lewat celah-celah tirai jendelaku. Aku terbangun dari tidurku. _Inilah dia..._ gumamku di dalam pikiranku. Hari ini adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku: hari pernikahanku. Pernikahanku bersama orang yang paling kusayang di dunia ini; Yamato Ishida.

Aku mengambil handukku, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Air _shower_ yang jatuh menetes membasahi tubuhku terasa dingin, namun sangat segar rasanya. Setelah aku selesai membersihkan tubuhku, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kimono satin berwarna merah jambu lembut.

"Sora!"

Aku menoleh. Miyako, Hikari, dan yang pastinya sahabat baikku, Mimi berlari ke arahku, lalu memelukku.

"Hai, kawan-kawan. Terima kasih sudah mau datang pagi-pagi," ujarku. Mereka melepas pelukan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Untuk hari terbaik Sora, kami pasti datang," kata Miyako bersemangat.

"Mimi, kapan kau datang dari Amerika?" tanyaku, menoleh kepada Mimi.

"Tadi malam, aku menginap di rumah Miyako," senyum Mimi.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengenakan baju dahulu," senyumku. Setelah aku mengenakan baju yang santai, lalu aku keluar. Bersama ketiga sahabatku itu, aku berjalan menuju mobil. Di sana, sudah ada Ken, suami Miyako. Ya, di antara kami, hanya Ken dan Miyako yang telah menikah. Sebenarnya, Takeru dan Hikari sudah bertunangan. Namun, Takeru mempersilahkan kakaknya—Yamato—untuk menikah terlebih dahulu.

"Pagi, Sora," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, Ken. Terima kasih tumpangannya," aku balik menyapanya, seraya aku masuk menempati baris belakang mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam milik Ken bersama Hikari dan Mimi. Miyako duduk di depan, di sebelah kursi supir yang ditempati suaminya. Setelah kami semua duduk, Ken mengemudikan mobilnya. Lima belas menit kemudian, kami mencapai sebuah bukit dan Ken menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah rumah. Rumah besar bergaya etnik Eropa itu adalah tempat pernikahanku dengan Yamato. Aku, Mimi, Miyako, dan Hikari turun dari mobil.

"Jangan lupa bawa anak-anak ke sini sekitar satu jam lagi," ucap Miyako.

"Oke, sampai jumpa," Ken mencium Miyako. Aku bersemu melihatnya. Mungkinkah aku dan Yamato akan seperti itu nanti...?

"Nah, sekarang, ayo bersiap-siap!" pekik Mimi. Ditepuknya tangannya sekali, lalu ia menarikku. Ia sudah berjanji pada hari pernikahanku, ia akan mendandaniku dengan secantik mungkin.

Aku duduk di kursi yang ada di depan kaca, yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Mimi menunjukkan padaku sebuah tas kotak berbahan besi. "Peralatan _make-up_ terbaik dari Amerika khusus untuk sahabat terbaikku!" katanya. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Mimi," ucapku.

"Dan kau terlalu rendah hati, Sora," ia membantah, lalu ia mulai merias wajahku. Lipstik, eye shadow, maskara, bedak, dan berbagai peralatan make-up lainnya ia poleskan ke wajahku. Menurutnya, karena rambutku pendek, sebaiknya tetap digerai saja.

Setelah itu—ia menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mendandaniku, aku bersama Mimi berjalan menuju ruang kostum, dimana aku akan mengenakan gaun pengantinku. Di dalam sudah ada Miyako dan Hikari. Aku naik ke atas pijakan dan mereka membantuku mengenakan gaun pengantinku. Ya, karena gaunku serta penutup wajahku _sangat_ panjang—aku serius, _benar-benar panjang_—jadi mereka bertiga harus membantuku memakaikannya.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, mereka telah selesai memakaikan gaun pengantin putih suci itu kepadaku. Mimi memasangkan penutup wajahku di kepalaku, dengan ornamen bando mawar merah. Lalu, kulihat diriku sendiri di kaca yang tingginya setinggi diriku yang ditambah pijakan. Saat itulah aku, aku merasa...aku...

_Mengagumkan_.

Miyako, Hikari, dan Mimi terlihat sangat senang dan puas. "Kau cantik, Sora! Kau tahu itu!" seru Miyako.

"Te-ter-terima kasih..." aku masih tercengang.

"Oh, aku harus keluar. Aku mau mengecek apakah Ken sudah tiba dan anak-anakku sudah dirias. Sampai jumpa nanti, Sora! Semoga berhasil!" Miyako melambaikan satu tangannya, lalu ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku akan mengecek kembali apakah semuanya sudah siap. Dan, oh, aku juga harus bersiap-siap—aku bahkan belum dandan! Satu jam lagi, Sora, ingatlah!" lalu, ia memegang kedua tanganku dan tersenyum tulus. "Semoga berhasil dan selamat."

Aku membalas senyuman manisnya, lalu ia keluar. Di ruangan itu, tinggal aku dan Hikari yang sedang bersandar di lemari besar berwarna putih. Aku masih menatap diriku di kaca.

"Kau mengagumkan dan sangat anggun, Sora. Semua pria bisa melamarmu saat ini juga jika mereka melihatmu," puji Hikari tersenyum. Wajahnya sudah dirias saat aku dirias oleh Mimi. Begitu pula Miyako, ia juga sudah dirias.

"Terima kasih, Hikari," ucapku. Lalu, kami hening selama setengah menit. Teringat akan sesuatu, aku memecah keheningan itu—aku mulai berbicara.

"Hikari," sahutku. "Apa dia datang?"

Hikari diam, berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa kepadaku."

Aku menunduk sedih. Ya, tentu saja aku mengundang dia. Dia, kakak Hikari. Dia, _yang membuat hatiku hancur_. Meski ia menyakitiku, ia tetaplah sahabatku dan Yamato.

"Sora," panggil Hikari.

Aku menoleh.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Aku menunduk lirih. Rasanya aku seperti menyiksa diriku sendiri. Aku mencintai Yamato, namun di sisi lain, hatiku masih untuk _orang lain_. Untuk orang yang _membuang_ku. Aku tidak tahu kemana hatiku berpihak.

"Sora."

Aku kembali menoleh kepadanya.

"_Kau tak bisa membohongi perasaanmu_. Pikirkanlah itu."

Lalu, Hikari pergi keluar dari ruangan itu, sementara aku tercengan karena kalimatnya tadi menusuk sangat dalam ke hatiku.

.

-

.

Alunan musik "Here Comes The Bride" mengalun. Sayaka dan Minako, anak pertama serta kedua dari Miyako berjalan menuju altar sambil menebarkan bunga dari keranjang di sepanjang jalan. Tak lama kemudian, giliran Kenshin, anak terakhir dari Ken dan Miyako yang berjalan. Ia bertugas sebagai pembawa cincin pernikahanku dan Yamato.

Dan kini giliranku. Aku berjalan menuju altar, dan semua orang memandangku. Yamato tersenyum dari altar. Aku berjalan sangat pelan, benar-benar pelan seperti seekor siput, agar aku tidak tersandung gaunku sendiri yang _super panjang_ itu. Namun, ada alasan lain pula: aku memikirkan kata-kata Hikari.

_Kau tak bisa membohongi perasaanmu..._

Aku menoleh ke belakang, berharap aku dapat melihatnya—

—_aku melihatnya_.

Kurasa ia baru saja datang. Ia tidak bergabung dengan kerumunan tamu undangan, ia malah sengaja memisahkan diri—tentu saja. Rambut acak-acakan yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu tetap "terjaga". Ia mengenakan jas dan celana panjang hitam. Jas hitam itu tidak ia kancingi, jadi semua dapat melihat kemeja putihnya. Ia tidak mengenakan dasi. Dan...aku melihat ia mengenakan sepatu kets. Sepatu olahraga berwarna putih dengan corak berwarna hitam.

Hal itu mengingatkanku saat aku _benar-benar_ jatuh cinta kepadanya dahulu...

Aku memang tidak ingat saat ia membuangku, karena aku memang ingin melupakan kenangan itu. Tapi aku ingat saat aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya dahulu.

.

-

.

_Saat itu adalah pesta pernikahan Ken dan Miyako, beberapa tahun silam. Setelah Ken dan Miyako mengucapkan janji sehidup semati, saatnya Miyako melemparkan buket bunga miliknya. __Kau tahu, kan, konon katanya yang berhasil mendapatkannya akan menikah berikutnya._

_Aku, bersama beberapa gadis tamu undangan yang ada di sana segera mengumpul menjadi satu. Tak lama kemudian, Miyako melempar buket bunganya. Aku berharap aku mendapatkannya. Ternyata, aku tidak dapat. Malahan, aku hampir terjatuh ke belakang._

Hampir. _Ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa, Tuan Putri?" seseorang menangkapku sebelum kepalaku membentur lantai. Aku memandang matanya. Mata coklat yang berani itu. Aku benar-benar kenal sejak kecil._

_Aku terkekeh karena panggilannya kepadaku. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," akupun bangkit. Aku melihat pemuda yang ada di hadapanku, yang menyelamatkanku. Kutatap ia dari ujung rambutnya sampai ujung kakinya. Ia tidak rapi. Ia_ berantakan_. Ia memang mengenakan jas hitam dan celana hitam. Namun, ia tidak mengancingi jasnya, sehingga kemeja putihnya terlihat. Ia tidak mengenakan dasi, malahan ia mengenakan sepatu kets._

"_Kau mau bermain sepak bola atau datang ke pernikahan kawanmu, Taichi?" akhirnya aku menyebutkan namanya._

_Dia nyengir. "Aku kesiangan. Aku menonton sepak bola tadi malam."_

"_Oh," jawabku pendek. Yang ada di pikirannya memang sepak bola, sepak bola, dan sepak bola. Aku memang pernah menyukainya—sepak bola, bukan _dia_. Tapi sekarang, menurutku tenis jauh lebih menarik._

_Aku teringat akan sesuatu. Aku menoleh ke kerumunan gadis yang merebutkan buket bunga yang dilempar Miyako. Dan sepertinya Hikari berhasil mendapatkannya. Aku mendesah agak kecewa. Rupanya, ia sadar akan perilakuku._

"_Kau kenapa?" tanyanya._

"_Ah, tidak. Aku..." aku malu mengungkapkannya. Lalu, ia menoleh ke kerumunan gadis-gadis yang sedang menyelamati Hikari. Dan sepertinya ia mengerti apa yang kukeluhkan._

"_Oh, soal itu," jawabnya pendek. Lalu, ia menoleh ke arah lain. Kemudian, ia berjalan meninggalkanku dan berjalan mendekati vas bunga berisi bunga mawar. Dipetiknya sebatang mawar tanpa duri itu. Setelah itu, ia mendekatiku, meskipun jarak antara kami masih satu meter._

_Ia melemparkan sebatang mawar itu kepadaku. Aku menangkapnya dengan gugup. Kupandang mawar itu sejenak, lalu aku mengadah kepadanya._

"_Suatu saat, kau pasti juga akan berdiri di atas altar, Sora. Bersama orang yang kau sayangi."_

_Ucapannya itu membuat wajahku menjadi merah padam. __"A-a-a-aa-ah..."_

_Ia tertawa lepas._

_Dan saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku mencintainya._

.

-

.

Kurasa ia terus menatapku. Aku juga terus menatapnya. Bahkan hingga aku sampai di altar dan Yamato sudah memegang tanganku.

Sang pendeta mulai berpidato. Sementara, beberapa kalimat menggema di dalam pikiranku.

_Kau tak bisa membohongi perasaanmu_. Suara Hikari terdengar jelas di dalam pikiranku.

Aku mendengar sang pendeta mengucapkan sesuatu. "Yamato Ishida, apakah kau bersedia untuk menerima Sora Takenouchi sebagai istrimu, dalam susah maupun senang?"

"Aku bersedia," Yamato tampaknya tersenyum padaku.

Aku masih menatap dia yang berada di ujung sana. Wajahnya terbayang di pikiranku.

"Sora Takenouchi, apakah kau bersedia untuk menerima Yamato Ishida sebagai suamimu, dalam susah maupun senang?"

Tak lama kemudian, suaranya terdengar di pikiranku.

_Suatu saat, kau pasti juga akan berdiri di atas altar, Sora. Bersama orang yang kau sayangi._

Itu bukan sekarang. Dan bukan bersama Yamato.

"Sora?" aku kembali ke alam nyata dan mendengar Yamato berbisik.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Yamato..." bisikku. Kemudian, aku berlari dari altar. Semua orang berdiri karena tercengang. Yamato ingin mengejarku, namun sepertinya Hikari menghentikannya.

Aku terus berlari, menuju tempat dia berdiri. Orang yang benar-benar kusayangi. Orang yang benar-benar kucintai. _Taichi Yagami_.

Ia tersenyum kepadaku, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Kusambut tangannya, lalu kami berdua berlari menuruni tangga. Aku bahkan tak mau menolehkan wajahku ke belakang karena aku tahu wajah Yamato pasti sangat kecewa sekarang.

Namun sekarang, aku bersama orang yang memang ditakdirkan denganku untuk selamanya.

"Gaun dan sepatu hak ini membunuhku!" rutukku sambil berhenti sebentar saat kami sudah berada agak jauh di bawah tangga—betapa mengejutkan karena tak ada yang menghentikan kami. Aku tidak tahu akan pergi kemana kami, aku hanya mengikuti kemana Taichi berlari karena ia memegang tangannku.

"Mungkin anda perlu tumpangan, Tuan Putri?" tiba-tiba, ia mengangkatku dan membopongku. Lalu, ia berlari kembali—sekarang aku tahu gunanya sepatu kets di saat seperti ini. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat mobil _sport_ tanpa atap berwarna merah metalik miliknya terparkir di pinggir jalan. Saat kami sampai di sana, ia mendudukkanku di kursi depan—tanpa membuka pintu. Setelah aku duduk dengan nyaman tanpa gangguan dari gaunku, ia berlari menuju kursi pengemudi dan melompati pintu, duduk di sebelahku dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

"Sekarang kita ke mana?" ia menstarter mobilnya.

"Kemanapun, asal aku tetap bersamamu," aku tersenyum. "Curilah aku."

Ia mulai mengemudikan mobilnya dan tersenyum sinis. "Dengan senang hati."

* * *

**owari**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Alhamdulillah kelar juga. Huff...ini pasti terlalu dewasa buat anak seumuran saya, ya? Biarlah XD. _Anyway_, fanfic ini buat Sanich-san yang udah nge_review_ semua fanfic Digimon saya (padahal baru dua *dijitak*).

Oh iya, ini bener-bener kayak video Mariah Carey yang "We Belong Together". Taichi di sini kayak si Wentworth Miller di video itu dan Sora sendiri kayak Mariah Carey. Silahkan cari sendiri videonya =)

_And_...oh! Setelah anda membaca ini, jangan lupa REVIEW! Thanks for reading =D


End file.
